


Team Effort

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-24
Updated: 2006-03-24
Packaged: 2019-02-02 05:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Sam knows how Daniel feels for a certain colonel and makes it her mission to get them together.





	Team Effort

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

I'm focused on everything in the moment. 

Her palms are flat against the headboard, the muscles in her upper arms tense as she pushes against it with all her might. Blonde hair is feathered across the pillow, framing her beautiful face. Blue eyes half-lidded in passion, her lips parted as she alternates between gasps and whispering of my name. Her upper body is covered with sweat, her breasts shining in the light washing in through the window. It's early morning; the sun has just come up and we wanted to spend one more moment together. 

Her powerful legs are wrapped around my waist, pulling me tightly against her as I thrust deeper into her warm body. I feel her heels digging into my lower back, hooked just above my ass. One hand leaves the headboard, reaching up and landing on my shoulder, using me to pull herself into a sitting position. The shift of our bodies causes friction in all the right places; I feel myself close to climax as she buries her face in the curve of my neck, her tongue tracing over my salty flesh. She finds my chin with her lips and pulled me into a deep kiss, her tongue probing mine as she gyrates on my erection. 

I didn't use a condom; I wonder if she uses birth control? No time for that now. I clutch her lower back, holding her tight as I begin to throb within her. I fill her with my seed, watching her eyes flutter as she rolls her head back and arches her back. I take the opportunity to lower my lips to her bared throat, pressing my lips to her pulse as she trembles in my lap. I feel her orgasm even as she begins to mutter, "I'm cumming, sweety, I'm cumming..." 

I swallow, pressing my face to her shoulder. Our bodies seem to collapse into each other and we slowly lower ourselves to the mattress. We're finally sated, our lungs searching desperately for oxygen. My right arm is pinned under her body, but I don't care. I couldn't move if I wanted to. I examine the texture of my ceiling, blinking slowly. I don't have the energy for anything else; I'd love to engage in a little pillow talk, but I'm far too exhausted. 

She sits up, her hair falling into her face. I'm glad she's grown it out again; I hate that inch-long cut the Air Force sometimes makes her wear. I reach up, rubbing her arm as she watches me. She so beautiful after sex; like an angel. I move my gaze from her eyes (beautiful, glorious blue) and focus on the slope of her throat, following the invisible line to her breasts. I cup one, gently massaging it until I can feel the nipple pressing into my palm. So many times on so many missions I've imagined what the breasts would look like... feel like... taste like. I now know the answer to all three. 

She arches into my hand, appreciating the comforting massage, then lifts my hand and kisses the tips of each finger. As her tongue swabs the pad of my thumb, I huskily whisper, "I didn't wear a condom." 

"I know," she replies, kissing my wrist. Nothing else is said; no mention of any birth control whatsoever. I'm momentarily concerned by that, then forget about it. She wouldn't have put her job at risk, which having a baby would undoubtedly do. She releases my hand, lowering her head and gently kissing my lips. I keep the kiss chaste, keeping my lips closed and simply enjoying the sensation of being connected with her. 

With exquisite patience, she moves her head to kiss each of my cheeks and then to my neck. I drape my hands over her shoulders, giving her a gentle massage as she continues downward. Her lips close around one of my nipples, letting her tongue play over it until it stands at attention. She flicks it with the tip of her tongue, then moves to repeat the move on it's twin. I cup her head, trying to ignore the sensations she's sending to my crotch. Her legs are spread, straddling my mid-section. I feel her warmth against my stomach and know we're mere inches away from another roll. She slides down, stretching her body out over me. 

She feels my erection against her sensitive center and whispers, "Let's do it again." It's not a plea... more like an order. 

She shifts slightly and the head of my penis slides across her silky folds. I moan, lost to her. I reach up, cupping her face and touching her lips as she sits up. Sliding onto me, she accepts my thumb into her mouth as she begins to rise on my engorged cock. I moan, lifting my hips to meet her thrusts. Soon, we're lost in another flurry of passion, our schedules forgotten. 

During the night, we had made love seven times. Each time, I felt an all-consuming love for the woman I held in my arms. She was gorgeous, fun, witty and, I had to admit, wonderful in bed. But I never knew I could spend so much time with someone I didn't love... 

Finally, she allows me peace and slides off of my exhausted body, crawling to the other side of the bed and sitting on the edge. I sit up, trying to pull my thoughts together, and watch as she dresses in the same blouse she'd worn to O'Malley's the night before. God, was it really just one night ago? I turn to look at her as I always look at a new lover. She was now someone I had slept with. Someone I had been inside of. Someone who I had made scream with exquisite pleasure. They always looked different the morning after. I wonder how I looked to them the morning after. 

She turns and sees me looking at her. "I'll see you at work, okay?" 

It was a cold comment, considering we had just spent the entire evening naked together. "Sure," I say softly, already longing for the silky warms of her once again. Last night, I assume, is never to be repeated. She stands, bare from the waist down, and walks to the chair where her pants had landed. She quickly slips them on, not bothering with panties, and turns to face me. Before she can say anything, I ask, "Are we all right?" 

"We?" she asks. "What do you mean?" 

"We. Us. You and me. As friends or... teammates. Will this ruin everything between us?" 

She moves to the bed and sits next to me. "Daniel," she whispers, knowing how I love hearing my name on her lips. "This was wonderful. But it has to be a one-time thing. You and I aren't meant to be lovers." 

"I thought last night was evidence we might be." 

"Last night..." she smiles. "Last night was supposed to be a one-night stand. We come home, we fuck, we meet at work the next day and act as if nothing's wrong. I didn't expect you to keep me up all night." She leans forward and kisses me, her hands trailing down my chest. "I love you, Daniel, but I love you like a brother. Last night I needed to feel wanted and... and you made me feel wanted. You understand that, right?" 

I nod. 

"And if we're being honest... you didn't want it to be with me, did you? You were thinking about someone else." 

"How could you tell?" 

"Women's intuition," she says. "You never looked at me when I came. Otherwise you would've seen that I wasn't looking at you either. Last night was fun, but that's all it was. Don't expect a repeat of it, okay?" 

I nod again. "It was fun, Sam. Thank you." 

She cups my face and stands. She picks up her shoes, glancing once more at the bed where we had spent the evening, then leaves my bedroom. A few minutes later, I hear the front door of my apartment close. I lay back, pulling my pillow around and hugging it. I hadn't worn a condom and I'd come inside of her, what, nine times? My semen had filled her nine damn times and I hadn't worn a condom. God... I could only hope for the best. That she was either on the pill or we had gotten lucky. I close my eyes and try to catch up on my rest. I was due at the mountain soon.

* * *

"MJ2-9871," Major Samantha Carter said, lapping the briefing room table as she dropped a folder in front of each of us. "That's our destination. It's a typical world with trees... lots of flora and fauna, plus what looks to be an abandoned town about two clicks from the Stargate." She moved to her chair and lowered herself into it. I watched her as I listened to the briefing, looking for any indication of the woman who had licked, sucked, fucked and abandoned me not hours ago, but found nothing. It was like she was two different people: Personal and Professional. 

The briefing finished, General Hammond said, "Suit up, SG-1. You head out in twenty minutes."

* * *

The planet was the typical kind; trees and more trees. The town spotted by the UAV was a good two days walk. We went as far as we could and set up camp as the sun began to set behind the towering redwoods. Jack took first watch and I settled into my sleeping bag, watching as Sam gathered her things before heading into the forest. We had spotted a stream on the way in and she had told Jack she wanted to try to clean off some grime before heading out the next day. How I wanted to go with her... have an encore of last night. But I couldn't. On the one hand, she would probably turn me down. She had said last night was a one-time thing. I might as well give up on thinking about her. 

Secondly, I probably couldn't have followed her without raising a lot of suspicion. Teal'c wouldn't be that big of a problem, but Jack... I didn't want to give him any reason to jump to conclusions. 

Imagine my surprise when the colonel called out, "Hey, Carter... I don't want you goin' alone. Take Danny." 

Repressing the urge to jump to my feet and dance a jig, I merely put my glasses back on and said, "Huh?" 

Sam shrugged, then said, "Might as well. Come on, Daniel. Just keep your back turned, all right?" She smiled and winked at me; everything seemed to be back to normal. I climbed out of my bag and followed her through the woods. We walked in silence, eventually reaching the quiet stream. Sam pulled her t-shirt over her head and tossed it aside, unhooking her belt. "You don't really have to keep your back turned. It's nothing you haven't seen before." Her pants fell. 

So last night DID happen. I was starting to doubt that. I watched as she stripped out of her underwear and walked cautiously into the stream. She was so beautiful in the moonlight. I perched on a log that reached over the water, watching as she bathed herself. "Can I ask you a question?" I finally said. 

She ducked her head under the water, then exploded back up like a water spout. It was awe-inspiring and caused my trousers to tighten. "Sure," she said, spitting some water back into the stream. 

"Why are we ignoring last night? I mean... it was nice, right?" 

"It was more than nice," she admitted. "You're a great fuck, Daniel." 

I wanted to reply to that, but what's the right thing to say? 'Thanks, you too'? "So why are we forgetting it? What's keeping me from stripping off my clothes and joining you in that stream?" 

She scrubbed her arms, then turned to face me. "You are, Daniel. You're the only one keeping yourself back. You don't want me, not really." 

"Oh, really? Who do I want then?" 

"The colonel," she said simply. 

I blushed a deep red, suddenly flustered. "Jack? But--" 

"He's a man, right? You want him, Daniel. It's obvious to everyone but you and, apparently, him. Last night I was just a substitute hole." She sighed and smoothed her wet hair down. "Just tell him, Daniel. Tell him, kiss him, love him. You deserve happiness." 

"I'm not gay," I protested weakly. 

"No," Sam said sarcastically. "You just want to fuck a guy. It's completely different." 

We stopped talking after that. After a bit, I undid my belt and freed my erection, stroking myself as I watched Sam dance a slow ballet in the water below me. She climbed out before I finished, walking over to me with water dripping from her luscious curves. Moving quickly, she dropped to her knees and fastened her lips around the sensitive head of my penis. She applied a gentle suction, reaching into my pants and finding my balls. I groaned, cupping her wet head as I came into her mouth. She sat up, crossing her legs indian-style and watching as I put myself back together. 

She wiped her lips, then said, "I truly love you, Daniel. And I wish you could love me, too, but as long as you have feelings for Jack and as long as I have feelings for..." Her voice trailed off. I continued waiting for her to continue. She didn't. Instead, she stood and walked back to camp whistling quietly. I looked down at myself and eventually followed her.

* * *

I had placed my sleeping bag underneath a small overgrowth to allow a slight protection from any rain that might begin falling. I was about fifteen yards from the campfire, hidden in shadows. Jack was taking first watch and was seated on one of the logs we had found in the woods. His back was to me and to the fire, locked onto the deep darkness of the forest. Always watching... always protecting... Was it true what Sam said? Did I love the man? Did I love A man?! No... no, it couldn't be true. Sure, I had noticed his attractiveness. Sure I had noticed how large he was in the shower... but did I want him sexually more than I wanted Sam? 

Sam was gorgeous; a golden goddess. Jack was a sarcastic, bitter old man. How could I possibly want him more? Unfortunately, the more I thought on it, the more I realized Sam had a point. 

I was having trouble sleeping, so I watched Jack watching the forest. Eventually, Sam approached the campfire and sat next to him, facing the opposite way. She was facing me, leaning back slightly so she could talk to Jack. Their voices were muted, but I heard an occasional word or name. I heard him call her 'Sam,' which was a bit odd. She leaned to her right, pressing her lips to his throat and letting her tongue slide over the flesh. He shivered. 

Whoa... what's happening here? 

Her hands moved to her fatigue pants and began undoing the buttons as she had so deftly undone mine earlier. Jack made his way over the log, kneeling between her spread legs and helping her pull the material down. My eyes widened as I watched him lower his head to her crotch. I could hear her low moans as he worked her with his tongue. Her hands moved to his head and I saw her nibbling her lower lip. 

Before going to sleep, I had stripped to my underwear, but now even they were too tight. I wriggled underneath the sleeping bag, freeing myself and working the thin material of my briefs down my legs. I kicked them off, hoping I could slip back into them before morning. Sam had her t-shirt pulled up and over her breasts. Jack's hands sought out her nipples, pinching and rolling them as he dove into her pussy with his tongue. Sam's moans were growing louder and I hoped Teal'c was in a very deep state of kel'no'reem. 

I stroked my cock with one hand, fondling my balls with the other. Sam was so beautiful as she writhed under Jack's apparently expert tongue. Suddenly, her eyes opened and she looked directly at me, her eyes flashing with passion. She saw me! Jack moved up her body, kissing her chest and working his own pants down. I saw Sam reach down with one hand, guiding his cock into her as she stretched the other hand out. "Come here," she mouthed. 

Like a moth to the flame, I slid out of my bag and stood in the moonlight. I was naked and sweating from my impromptu masturbation session. I saw Sam's tongue dart out to wet her lips at the sight of my straining erection. I walked slowly towards them as Jack sighed. He was inside of her now, I assumed, getting used to the feel of her. She kissed his lips, then said, "Jack, do you want to make me very happy?" 

"Yes, Samantha," he moaned. "I want to make you happier than you've ever been." 

"How about Daniel?" 

He paused, then said, "Yes, Sam. I want him to be as happy as we are." It was almost as if he were in a trance. 

She kissed him deeply, her tongue seeming to dive completely down his throat. When they separated, she said, "Do you want Daniel to fuck your ass, Jack?" 

He turned, seeing me for the first time. His eyes trailed down my lightly haired body, pausing when he reached my hairy pubic area and the powerful erection straining towards him. He settled against Sam's body, his hands groping her asscheeks as he remained buried in her to the hilt. "I-I don't know. I've never been with a man before..." 

"Neither have I," I assured him. "I just... want this." 

Jack nodded slowly. "I do, too." 

Sam smiled, as if she had won. "Good. Daniel needs lubrication, Colonel... Suck his cock for me..." 

There was a brief pause, as if he was unsure of what to do, but then Jack slipped out of Sam and stood. His cock was wet and bigger than I remembered from stolen glances in the locker room, hanging low and obscuring his testicles. My heart was pounding as he ran his hands through my hair and then lowered his lips to mine. His tongue was soft and tasted sweet in my mouth... his erection pressed intimately against mine. I wanted to cum right then and there, but knew I shouldn't. 

He broke the kiss, trailing his lips down my body. He paused at my nipples, sucking them like he would a woman's, then knelt before me. Slowly, he ran his tongue over the entire length of my shaft, eventually wrapping his lips around the head. I moaned, cupping his head and fighting the urge to force my cock deeper into his mouth. My eyes closed and I threw my head back. I felt Sam standing behind me, her lips on my ear. Her tongue swirled along the lobe and she whispered, "I'm doing this for you, Daniel... I want to make you happy." 

"I'm happy," I told her, turning my head to kiss her lips. She accepted my tongue and I accepted hers as Jack hoovered me, my hips jerking against his face. 

Finally, Sam said, "Jack, pull off... We don't want Danny coming just yet." 

Reluctantly, he pulled away. My cock was glistening with his saliva. Sam moved to the soft dirt and laid down, spreading her legs as wide as she could and directing us. "Okay, Jack... kneel between my legs, lover. Put your big cock in me," she hissed. It was making me hot, listening to all of this dirty talk coming from someone like Sam. Jack complied, as any man would, and buried himself again. Sam moaned, then looked at me. "Okay, Daniel. Here's your chance. You can fuck us both at the same time." 

The thought was exhilirating. I moved behind Jack and knelt, my hands and knees trembling as I gently massaged his shoulders. My hands trailed over his hips and down to his round asscheeks, squeezing and then spreading them. I bit my lip as my fingers moved across the puckered entrance of his anus. Jack whimpered, lowering his head and placing his hands in the dirt under Sam's armpits. She looked up at him, smiling seductively. He smiled and looked over his shoulder. "Fuck my ass, Daniel," he whispered. 

I pressed intimately against his back, his cock rubbing the cleft of his asscheeks. I felt a bit of precum dribble out and trail over his asshole, then reached down and straightened my penis like a dart. The head prodded against the ring of his ass and I gripped his shoulder with my free hand. "Are you ready, Jack?" 

"Give it to me, Daniel," he hissed. 

I thrust forward, the head of my dick suddenly wrapped in Jack O'Neill ass. I wanted to cry out, but settled for resting my head against his back. I worked my way in slowly, rolling my hips as I kissed the back of my first male lover's neck. Jack was humming quietly, and Sam was moaning. I felt our hips come into contact and I froze; I was flesh-to-flesh with Jack, while he was flesh-to-flesh with Sam. Slowly, I began to pull myself out. Jack's body moved along with mine, his cock sliding out of Sam's pussy. When I rolled my hips forward, he went forward as well and Sam gasped. 

My motions became faster, and I gripped Jack's shoulders for support. He was groaning loudly, pushing back against me and then thrusting into Sam. The feeling was exquisite. My balls were slapping against his asscheeks as I fucked him. I kissed his ear, prompting him to turn his head. As he did, I found his lips and fought his tongue with mine. Sam was gasping loudly, calling out both of our names... and then... "Teal'c!" 

Neither Jack nor I stopped, simply turned. The Jaffa warrior was standing near the campfire, his chest bare and his skin glistening. He was watching us with a hungry stare and a tent in his pants. Sam extended one arm and said, "Come here, Teal'c." He moved slowly towards the pile of bodies, eyeing me and Jack as he knelt next to Sam. She sat up, her breasts pressing against Jack and her heels digging into my ass. She undid his trousers and said, "Take 'em off, Teal'c... off..." 

He obliged, his monster cock popping out. Sam kissed the head, then used her thumb to smear the precum along his length. Jack and I slowed our motions as we watched her jack-off our friend, her alabaster fingers working along the dark skin of his member. She raised his cock, lowered her head and taking his balls into her mouth like grapes. He rolled his head back, closing his eyes and moaning loudly. Sam jerked him a few more times, then looked up into his face. "Teal'c... I want you to come over us. Tell me when you're gonna come and I want you to shoot it over all three of us. Can you do that?" 

"I-Indeed I can, Major Carter," he managed. 

"Good." She moved her head slightly and suddenly his cock was gone; buried in her mouth. I clung to Jack's hips as I fucked his ass, kissing his back and letting my hands slide down his chest to his crotch. There, I found and rubbed Sam's clitoris, causing her to moan around Teal'c's penis, then massaged her glistening pussy lips. My fingers split, straddling Jack's dripping wet cock as it sliced in and out of her. Finally, I found his balls and squeezed. Jack gasped, pressing against me before slamming into Sam. She murmured, her hands digging into Teal'c's asscheeks. 

"Danny... oh, yes, Daniel, fuck my ass... Fuck my ass good, Daniel..." Jack was whimpering, his hands running over Sam's breasts as he hung his head. "God, Daniel, I'm gonna cum. Your cock in my ass is making me so hot." 

I bit my lip at that one, forcing myself to hold back. If I didn't come soon, my balls were going to explode. Suddenly, Teal'c slipped himself from Sam's mouth and began jerking himself off. He stood on shaky knees, releasing a low growl as he began to come. Creamy white jets of Teal'c's seed landed on my face and Jack's shoulder, rivulets of it tracing over our muscles. 

I lowered my lips and tasted the jism, letting my tongue dance over Jack's flesh. That did it. I began cumming, holding Jack tightly. Our bodies were locked tightly together, my penis buried deeply inside of him. He moaned and arched his back into me as he licked the cum from Sam's tits. "I'm coming, Sam," Jack hissed, pressing himself flush against her body. Her hands ran around his sides and found my chest, flattening against my pecs as Jack's semen filled her. 

Teal'c was still jacking and returned his cock to Sam's mouth. She opened wide, positioning the head of the Jaffa's cock over her lips. When he came, she tilted her head so that it shot directly into her mouth. When he finished, he leaned back, spent but ready for another round. His black cock stood straight up, losing none of it's sturdiness. Sam rose up, kissing Jack on the lips and sharing Teal'c's come with him. He ate it hungrily, then turned his head and kissed me. 

I tasted the other man's come on Jack's tongue as I slid out of his ass, my penis already flaccid. Finally, I stood and walked to Teal'c, straddling his thighs. I kissed him softly, allowing him to taste his own semen. His powerful hands found my asscheeks and spread them, lowering me onto his lap. I gasped as his penis penetrated my rectum. It felt wonderful. He arranged himself so he was on his knees and I was flat on my back. 

As Teal'c began a gentle rhythm against me, Sam walked over to us and lowered her pussy to my face. I ate it hungrily, as if I were feasting on a rare gem. I tongued her clitoris, spreading her labia with trembling fingers. I opened my eyes and tilted my head back. Jack was kneeling just above my head. His cock was mere inches from my head. Slowly, he entered Sam's ass, causing her to yelp slightly. She leaned forward and kissed Teal'c as he fucked me. 

We changed positions several more times, all of us coming more than we thought possible. When it was over, Sam offered to stand watch. We agreed, going to our respective sleeping bags and bedding down. No one actually slept with anyone else that night. My cock and ass were both sore and tired. My lips and tongue were numb from all of the oral sex I had performed. My muscles were exhausted and I couldn't sleep... but I had never been happier.

* * *

"I had never been happier." 

Janet Fraiser gasped as I entered her, my penis stretching the long-ignored flesh between her lips. She grabbed my hips, gasping as I ended her God-knew-how-long dry spell. We were on my bed, slowly becoming accustomed to each other. She bit her lip, looking up at me with wonder. I kissed her eyes as I finished my story, letting my hand trace over her sweaty back. "That's why SG-1 came back with evidence of sexual activity... that's what happened." 

"Mmm," Janet whispered, kissing my sweaty chest. "So you wouldn't rather - oooh, shit - be fucking my ass?" 

"Maybe later," I chuckled. 

She licked my throat, then said, "Or maybe we could - ahh! - invite Jack to join us." 

I thrust slowly into her, my balls making quiet slapping noises against her ass. "Well... that's kind of... ugh... what I wanted to... talk to you about." I slipped my hands under her ass, lifting her off the mattress. I turned her so that I was laying on the bed and she was straddling my waist. My cock was still buried deep within her. "You see, I kind of left out a little part of the story. The end part." She didn't hear the closet door open. She didn't see our companion step out. "I made a... a promise t-to Sam. That since she made my fantasy come true, I would make hers come true." 

Janet didn't have a chance to question what I was saying as a pair of thin arms wrapped around her. Thin fingers closed around the startled brunette's nipples, pinching the erect tits. When Janet turned her head to see who the newcomer was, Sam captured the surprised doctor's lips with her own. They kissed hungrily, Janet making quiet 'mm-mmmm' noises into the blonde's mouth. I quickened my thrusts, unbelievably turned on by every man's fantasy. 

When Sam broke the kiss, she shyly said, "Is this okay, darling?" 

Janet slowly nodded, pulling Sam forward for another kiss. 

Maybe next time Sam, Janet and I will invite Teal'c and Jack to join us.... or maybe Janet will join Jack and I. Or Sam could be with Teal'c and Janet. Thanks to Sam's ingenious planning, the possibilities were endless...


End file.
